


The Darker the Night

by viiaitch



Category: Dororo (2019 Anime), Dororo (2019), Dororo - Osamu Tezuka
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiaitch/pseuds/viiaitch
Summary: You have to pay for room and board somehow.





	The Darker the Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi hyakkimaru is pretty, i have only seen the two episodes of the 2019 anime that are out as of this posting, and i want him to Get Fucked
> 
> i'll go die now

The first sensation Hyakkimaru ever felt on his chest, after the pain of his skin and nerves growing back, was- itchy. Clothes were rougher than he'd thought- when your hands are made of wood, all cloth feels soft as clouds, after all. But now, since slaying Bandai- it was just like the last demon. A part of him, he felt returning. First his face- the skin and eyes and lips and ears and nose, everything that his mask had mimicked- and now his chest.

The child and the old man with him had seemed concerned- the child just like the last time, rushing towards him as he collapsed and writhed, but they quickly realized Hyakkimaru is ok- he can see the calm returning to their souls, probably as the child realized what happened and explained. Hyakkimaru can almost imagine it, the tale being told, from the exaggerated movements he can make out.

The old man ends up leaving them- only after the child, Dororo, insists he writes his name in the dirt for Hyakkimaru to feel out- and they're back to traveling. It's still odd, having a companion. Dororo is only the second person to ever meet Hyakkimaru and stick with him. It's odd, but... nice. It's maybe an odd companionship, but it works.

Dororo picks which way they're to head in next- presumably, to another village. The child had seemed pleased at the last one, at the food and hospitality even if it had all been a ruse to feed them to Bandai, and Hyakkimaru has no other direction to head in with no demons he can sense. So he follows.

So many souls- the brightness is almost overwhelming, not that Hyakkimaru would ever show it. Even with a new face, he's not used to using those muscles, so his expression stays as blank as ever. Dororo seems to be talking to the head of a group, just like last time- Hyakkimaru hopes whatever demon may be ravaging this village won't be as duplicitous as Bandai. He can still sense the thread of guilt within Dororo from staying Hyakkimaru's blade when he thought her only a woman.

Dororo trots back over to Hyakkimaru, his hand grabbing Hyakkimaru's own and dragging him along, a motion quickly becoming familiar to the man. One of the other villagers is accompanying them, probably to take them to their accommodations, an again, Hyakkimaru can imaging by watching Dororo's movements the tales being told, of Hyakkimaru's exploits. It's nothing that special, really.

When they're brought to a large building- a ryoukan? Hyakkimaru can feel Dororo's excitement, and- after they enter, the hand in his leaves Hyakkimaru's. Ah, that would be it. Individual rooms, a rare luxury, and perhaps for Dororo, perhaps a welcome change after having to deal with a blind man staring through the night. Their guide shows Hyakkimaru to his room, and he manages a slight, polite nod, something Dororo seems to be trying to ingrain in him. He'd never needed manners particularly before, usually not bothering to go to villages, but things have been changing, since Dororo.

The night goes by quietly- Dororo is still next door, easily within sensing range, so while he has his privacy Hyakkimaru is content in knowing his companion is near and safe. Any demons will have a difficult time sneaking up on either of them, even if there's a bit more space and a wall between them.

Then-

Someone else. A familiar soul, the one at the front of the welcoming committee when they arrived. Hyakkimaru doesn't bother to move- better for the man to learn that Hyakkimaru cannot entertain him or answer his questions now than to pretend otherwise.

* * *

 

"Didn't even spread the futon... you're an odd one," Tatsuo hums, eyes raking through the spotless room, spotless except for the man sat against the far wall, face blank and body so still he could almost be dead.

The lack of response even in private irks him a little, but that's fine. Maybe he's just a quiet type, or shy.

"You know," he continues, voice pitched low so the child sleeping next door won't pick it up. "Lodgings don't just come free before you do any work. You'll have to pay somehow for tonight, and however many nights until you get that monster..." He walks up to the man, Hyakkimaru, Dororo had called him, until he's standing right in front of him.

Still no response.

"Hey," Tatsuo growls, squatting down and putting one hand on the wall beside Hyakkimaru's head. "It's rude to ignore your host, you know."

This time, he gets a slow blink, but still no movement, and that's _it._  Tatsuo isn't used to being ignored, and doesn't like it. The whores in the city when he goes to visit offer to take him for free, the young male actors easily spread their legs for him, and he's not really being _subtle_  here. He's going to get what he wants.

Hyakkimaru's eyes widen slightly, just before Tatsuo shoves him from the wall and down against the tatami. His mouth part slightly, but no noise comes out only a slight inhale- though even that gets cut off when Tatsuo covers that beautifully curved mouth with his own. Hyakkimaru spasms beneath him, hands seem to hesitate before going to his shoulders and _shoving,_  but there isn't enough strength behind the move to dislodge Tatsuo. Ha, not so strong, huh? Well, if he isn't strong enough to slay the demon, that just means Tatsuo can keep 'charging' for his stay, and another slayer will come eventually.

When Tatsuo shoves the front of Hyakkimaru's yukata open, roughly feeling out the man's nipples, Hyakkimaru's entire body stiffens and arches- it's like he's never been touched before, even more so than any virgins Tatsuo has taken, and oh if that doesn't make him harden even faster than he already was.

Tatsuo pulls back, letting Hyakkimaru catch his breath, and it's the first time he's seen any expression other than apathy on the man's face. Lips parted, eyes fluttering, Hyakkimaru looks dazed, confused, and it's a good look on him. And when Tatsuo pinches one of those perfect little nipples, rolls it between his fingers? Hyakkimaru's mouth falls open, his eyes fly wide, and the way his back arches up off the floor is breathtaking.

"You'll be so beautiful taking my cock..." Tatsuo murmurs, abusing Hyakkimaru's nipples until he has the man writhing for an entirely different reason from before. "Where do you want it? In your mouth? Up your ass?"

Hyakkimaru doesn't answer, only continues to writhe, sometimes pressing up into Tatsuo's touch and sometimes trying to wiggle away. The silence is a bit annoying, but at least he's getting reactions, and good ones at that. He's just so _sensitive._

"You like that?" Tatsuo continues, before leaning down to lick at one of the hardened nubs, his other hand pinching the other lightly. Hyakkimaru's writhing picks up again, and while there's no hint of a moan in the room, Tatsuo does hear how Hyakkimaru's breathen deepens, how it hitches and jumps.

Tatsuo can't hold back any more, not that he was planning to. His past partners take his roughness, just the way he likes, and he's not making an exception for Hyakkimaru, weird as he is.

The yukata gives easy access, but Tatsuo undoes the belt, pushing it fully out of the way. He pauses as he's undoing Hyakkimaru's undergarments, because- odd. His legs are fake. Everything that matters is real, though, so he doesn't stop for long, especially with how conflicted Hyakkimaru had seemed at first. Tatsuo isn't giving him a chance to gather his thoughts.

Hyakkimaru's yukata spreads out beneath him, like a mockery of a blanket, his other clothes tossed aside, and Tatsuo takes in the strange body. The arms and legs are fake, but where they join with Hyakkimaru's torso, there isn't any scarring. His entire body is smooth, actually, and just as beautiful as his face. Tatsuo runs an appreciative hand down is, down Hyakkimaru's chest and stomach, stopping finally just to the side of the man's hardened cock.

"So hard from only a little touching? You really must be a virgin," Tatsuo comments, this time not bothering to wait for or expect a response before wrapping his hand around Hyakkimaru's hardness. Hyakkimaru's mouth falls open, a silent moan falling from his lips, and Tatsuo can feel the shivers wracking his entire body. Beautiful.

Tatsuo is going to enjoy ruining him for all other lovers.

* * *

 

What is this? Hyakkimaru has felt a few things since he regained his chest- itchy, warm, cold, uncomfortable, but- this is new. Every nerve feels like it's on fire, but it doesn't hurt. It feels good, it makes his head go fuzzy, and Hyakkimaru has no idea why. He'd tried to push the man off him at first, having to hold back for fear of hurting an innocent, but then there had been a hand inside his yukata and- Hyakkimaru couldn't think any more.

And when he felt what must have been a mouth, pressed to his flushed skin? If Hyakkimaru had vocal chords, he's sure he would have cried out. It's probably best he didn't, Dororo is sleeping in the next room, and the child needs all the rest available.

Then, the man is unclothing Hyakkimaru fully, leaving him to lay, dazed, on the floor, until a hand wraps around his cock, and- he hadn't known it could get like that, he'd only had it for a few days, what _is_  this and Hyakkimaru can't think-

The hand starts moving, and Hyakkimaru loses control of his body. His hips jolt up, trying to thrust into that grip, movements stilted and sloppy. He's not used to using his body like this, but he can't not, it feels too good, and he just _doesn't understand._

Another hand holds Hyakkimaru's hips down and still, and Hyakkimaru's head thrashes side to side, his own hand reaching down to try and move the man's grip on his hips away, try to touch himself, anything, and he manages to get the hand off his hips, but the next thing he knows- his hands are both pinned above his head, the full weight of the man pressed to his wrists. He must be quite large, to do so with only one hand, since Hyakkimaru can still feel the other on his cock, swiping against the tip and moving up and down maddeningly slowly. His legs are pinned down by the man himself, who is straddling Hyakkimaru now, and Hyakkimaru can't help but grind his teeth, because what is happening, it's not enough, not enough-

And then the hand on him pulls back, and Hyakkimaru's breath puffs from his chest in what could be either relief or disappointment, because something had been happening, a tightness had begun to coil in his stomach, but now- now it's only stuck, and fading, and as some of Hyakkimaru's control returns, confusion and fear resurface.

Before he regains himself enough to do anything, though, the hand is back, this time pressing past his parted lips and into his mouth. Hyakkimaru tastes something a little salty- is that his taste, or the man's? He's not sure. He's not sure what the man wants from him, when he presses those fingers in deep, and Hyakkimaru grimaces around them when a bit of saliva trickles out the corner of his mouth.

Whatever he was supposed to do, Hyakkimaru must have done it well enough, since the fingers withdraw. And then, the man is nudging his legs apart, and-

One of those fingers, slicked with Hyakkimaru's own spit, probes his ass, and Hyakkimaru jumps a little in surprise, still mostly held in place by the man. What is he _doing?_  Hyakkumaru is pretty sure nothing is supposed to go in there- but before he can panic and try to escape again, the finger is pressing in, past the ring of muscle. The man isn't slow or gentle, and Hyakkimaru winces, pain a new sensation, especially there of all places. He tenses up automatically, but that only makes it worse, and, forgetting thoughts of escape for thoughts of _doesn't feel good stop why,_  he forces himself to relax as that finger starts to move.

It feels odd, but as long as he doesn't tense, it doesn't hurt. Hyakkimaru keeps trying to wiggle away from it, but when a second finger presses in, something strange happens.

It starts to feel good.

That same heat starts to coil in Hyakkimari's stomach, and jolts of pleasure shoot up his spine occasionally when the man presses hard and deep. It's so much, and it's even more confusing, but... Hyakkimaru wants more. He wants to see where this goes. It's frightening, and he can't remember the last time he was truly frightened, but it's also... _good._

And then, those fingers are gone, and Hyakkimaru feels almost disappointed. Until he feels something else pressing between his legs, something a lot thicker, and he's not sure if he's supposed to feel excited or scared.

It's thick, and hot, and it _hurts_  as it stretches Hyakkimaru open. He tries to get away from it, tilts his hips and wiggles and squirms, but all he gets is a slap to his face- the sensation of which startles him enough that he stills, and then, it's too late to get away. It hurt less when he relaxed before, so he tries to again, but it's so _big,_  so much bigger than those fingers...

Eventually, the man stills, and Hyakkimaru, panting, is glad for it. He can barely hold himself together like this, all his thoughts focused on keeping himself relaxed, on controlling muscles he's never had to use before. He can't help but tense up occasionally, causing more gasps and pants to leave his mouth, until the man's lips cover his again. It feels good, better than the... from positioning, it must be the man's own dick up his ass. But this, this is almost nice, it brings back some of that tingly feeling from before, even when Hyakkimaru's sensitive lips get bitten at and sucked on.

Then, when Hyakkimaru had almost forgotten about it, the man moves. There's no slow build up, it's like the fingers from before- immediately going hard and deep, and fast, and it _hurts_  but it also... when the man thrusts just right... it almost feels good, in a weird, overwhelming away.

And then, slowly, the pain fades, and that overwhelming pleasure starts to take over. Hyakkimaru still aches, but the sparks running up his spine each time the man slams into him make it easy enough to ignore, and in a way- it heightens the pleasure.

At some point, Hyakkimaru's arms are released- he can feel the man's hands on his hips, guiding Hyakkimaru's clumsy attempts at rolling his hips in time with the thrusts, running on instinct. Hyakkimaru's hands go to the man's shoulders, his hair, anything to anchor himself, because he feels like he's about to fall apart. He can't feel him very well, of course, not with his wooden arms, but it's enough, and it's comforting,in a way, especially when his ass starts to ache from the force of hips slamming against it.

The coil in his stomach is back, and Hyakkimaru almost feels like he wants to cry- it keeps coming back, and it's good, but so frustrating, and he doesn't know what it _means._  Doesn't know how to make it go away without feeling unsatisfied and empty. This time, though, he couldn't feel more full- and this time, the man doesn't stop.

Hyakkimaru lasts a few more hard thrusts, when one hits at some spot deep inside him, and then-

His mouth opens in a silent cry, his back arching up once again, and he feels that coil in his stomach _snap._

When Hyakkimaru comes to- it feels like his soul left his body for a moment, for a few minutes, for an hour, he doesn't know- it's to the feeling of movement, to that man still slamming into him, to a feeling of something drying on his stomach and his cock limp once again and twitching.

Another slam, right into that same spot, and Hyakkimaru grimaces, but he's so tired, more tired than he can remember- it sets his nerves on fire, but he can't get away, can't even try. All he can do is roll his head to the side. The hands fisting the man's yukata start to push, but his movements are weak and shaky- why is he so shaky?

Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter. The man doesn't stop, barely seems to pay him any mind aside from dragging Hyakkimaru onto his cock with rough movements. Tears start to well in his eyes, because it's just- it's too much- when finally, _finally,_  the man stills. But even that's not the end, though, because-

Somethng hot is filling Hyakkimaru up, and it's horrible and overwhelming but something in him likes it- his cock twitches, too tired to harden again but interested and appreciating, not that Hyakkimaru understands why, not that he entirely understands what's happening.

Only after Hyakkimaru feels stuffed to the brim, does the man pull out. Hyakkimaru sighs in relief, lets his arms flop to the ground, his legs following suit, not bothering to try and cover himself. He's just... so tired. What _was_  that? His mind can't stay alert long enough to figure it out, and before he knows it... sleep.

* * *

 

Tatsuo surveys his work- lips puffy and bitten, a few stray tear tracks marring that pretty face, legs and arms splayed and ass leaking his come. One of his best works- the man had definitely been a virgin, as desperate and sensitive as he was at the end.

It's late, and Tatsuo needs to return to his home before he's noticed to be gone in the morning, but if all goes well, and the monster doesn't show up... he knows where he'll be coming tomorrow.


End file.
